Peekaboo!
Peekaboo '''is an episode of Numberblocks Season 3. Story The Numberblocks sing about smaller numbers hiding behind bigger numbers. Lyrics Verse 1 '''3 is bigger than 2''', '''I can hide behind you. 4''' is bigger than '''3, 3''' can hide behind '''me! Chorus 1 Peekaboo! I'm hiding behind you. 'Cause I'm bigger than you; no one will find you. Where have they gone? Go and give us a clue! Can you see me? Peekaboo! Verse 2 1''' is smaller than '''2, I''' can hide behind '''you. 2''' is smaller than '''3, You can hide behind me! Chorus 2 Peekaboo! You're hiding behind me. 'Cause I'm smaller than you; no one will find me. Where have they gone? Go and give us a clue! Can you see me? Peekaboo! Verse 3 2'+'1 is the same as 3''', '''Both of you can hide behind me! 3'+'1 is the same as 4''', '''I can hide you both for sure! Chorus 3 Peekaboo! We're hiding behind you. 'Cause I'm equal to you; no one will find you. Where have they gone? Go and give us a clue! Can you see me? Peeka-OOF! (Stupid Talk) Chorus 3 (Take 2) Can you see me? Peekaboo! Verse 4 (door) 5''' is bigger than '''4, I'll never fit though the door (unless she lies down and slides)and said "OW! OUCH! OWIE!" 3''' is smaller than '''4, I can get through the 4''' (rhymes with) door! '''3+'1' is the same as 4''', (again?) We can fit through the '''4 (still rhymes with) door! 2'+'2 is the same as 4', We can even up the score! Chorus 4 Peekaboo! We're hiding behind you. 'Cause I'm equal to you; no one will find you. Where have they gone? Go and give us a clue! Can you see me? Peekaboo! Bridge 1 If you're bigger than me you can hide me, ('6>'5') As long as you make the right shape. (7'>'5) If you're smaller than me you it'll never work, (3'<'5) No matter what shape you make! (4''' is a square) ('''4<'5') (4''' is an L) ('''4<'5') Verse 5 (beds) 6''' won't fit into '''4's little bed, I can lie down in 10's bed instead. 7''''s bed is too small for '''10, My feet will stick right out the end. Chorus 5 Peekaboo! I'm hiding behind you. 'Cause you're bigger than me; no one will find you. Where have they gone? Go and give us a clue! Can you see me? Peekaboo! Verse 6 (book) 4''' can't reach up to '''6 himself. (4'<'6) I'll '''have to leave that '''book on the shelf. 8''' can bend down to reach the '''book! (8'>'6>'4') 6''' can peek through and take a look. ('''6='6') Chorus 6 Peekaboo! I'm hiding behind you. 'Cause you're bigger than me; no one will find you. Where have they gone? Go and give us a clue! Can you see me? Peekaboo! Summary 1''' is smaller than/fewer than/less than... '''1<'2'<'3'<'4'<'5'<'6'<'7'<'8'<'9'<'10' And 10 is bigger than/more than/greater than... 10>'9'>'8'>'7'>'6'>'5'>'4'>'3'>'2'>'1'... Final Chorus Peekaboo! I'm hiding behind you. 'Cause I'm bigger than you; no one will find you. Where have they gone? Go and give us a clue! Can you see me? Peekaboo! Trivia * Song: Peekaboo! * The Terrible Twos return in this episode, The First Being The Terrible Twos. * Two and Ten stay vertical in this episode. * This is the fourth time Nine doesn't sneeze. * The only time Nine is a square is when he says "More than." **Three: Where's the Peekaboo? You're supposed to be 2 + 1, which is the same as 3, then you jump out and say Peekaboo! **One: You can't make me do it myself, I'm just One! I can't be Two and One! mumbling; and I'm only one One! **Two: (nervous noises) *Five could’ve turned herself into 2L+3 and slide sideways and going through Four’s door. *When Three and Four fail to hide Five, the same buzzer sound from Mine was used. *This episode can be considered the sequel to Blockzilla. Errors * In one scene, Five's glove is missing. Gallery 0950EA14-3B9C-46F0-935B-71ED40F00738.jpeg Six on Four's bed.PNG|6>4 Six in Ten's bed.png|6<10 The Terrible Twos forming a square.PNG|The Terrible Twos forming a square 5 greater 4.PNG|5 said "OWWWW! Ouch! Owie! 4 less 6.PNG|4<6 8 greater 6 greater 4.PNG|8>6>4 10 greater 7.PNG|10>7 6 = 6.PNG|1+5=6 Numberblocks hiding behind each other.PNG|20-Armed Numberblock One!.png|Fifty-Five? Video would go for.]] Category:Ya Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with songs Category:Nine No Sneeze